


On the Topic of Suits

by BeanWritesStuff



Series: Burning Bridges, Building Confidence [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Salt Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanWritesStuff/pseuds/BeanWritesStuff
Summary: During the downtime between Akuma attacks, Marinette reflects on how she got here and creates something new.(AKA I wanted to redesign Ladybug's suit.)Takes place before "Burning Bridges, Building Confidence"





	On the Topic of Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Wow "Ladybug" was something wasn't it?
> 
> I don't own Miraculous.
> 
> This one actually wasn't beta read, I just typed it up real quick and though I'd post it. I'll probably make another entry in the series as just photos of what the designs look like.

Marinette tapped her pen to her chin as she sat at her desk. Tikki was nearby, munching on a still warm cookie. The two were making the most of the time between akuma attacks, finishing homework and doing commissions. The pigtailed girl gave a bitter sigh.

With Lila having returned and hellbent on being the worst human being  _ ever _ , Marinette found herself with very little social life. Her phone would occasionally blow up with accusatory texts from her classmates, but eventually she just muted their numbers and group chats. The only ones she didn’t mute were Adrien, even if he was edging very close to getting muted, Luka, and Chloe. 

Marinette absently sketched along her current design. Of all the things Marinette had expected to happen as the result of that bitch of a liar showing her ugly face again, Chloe apologizing and asking for her help to be a better person hadn’t been one of them. The blonde was making a bit of an improvement. She no longer antagonized any of the class (“Honestly there’s no point anymore, they suck anyways.”), she began volunteering with local charities, and was starting to apologize to some of the people she’d caused to be akumatized. Several of them forgave her, albeit reluctantly, and some just gave a “whatever” in reply. Chloe made sure, however, to not apologize to the class.

_ “I’ll only apologize when they kick Rossi to the curb and come groveling to you for forgiveness.” _

She won’t lie, it felt good that Chloe was trying, that she was on Marinette’s side. They weren’t friends yet, but they could get there one day. If they wanted to.

Tikki hovered over and pulled Marinette out of her thoughts. “What are ya drawing Marinette?”

Marinette jumped for a moment before looking back down at her sketch. There was the basic outline of the human body, with her hair scribbled on the head in pen. Tikki floated over to the paper and sat next to it as Marinette kept adding to the design.

“It’s nothing really Tikki,” She replied. “I was just thinking about my suit. I didn’t give it much thought in the design when I first transformed. At that point I’d just wanted to defeat StoneHeart and have everything go back to normal. And ever since my suit’s been sort of a standard. And….”

“Yeah?”

“Well I was just thinking about if I could redesign the suit, how I would do it.” Tikki nodded, deciding to tell her chosen that she could. After she was done, of course. Marinette kept sketching. “Most comic books weren’t helpful. They were too overly-sexual with their designs, or just plain ugly in others.

I decided to keep the base suit and add or rework some aspects. Some highlighted padding on the shoulders, some bracers, shin guards, some extra grip on the feet. And some netting between the arms and sides like ladybug wings.”

Tikki watched the costume come to life before her eyes. She always enjoyed creativity in her chosen, it was what made Marinette so in tune with her miraculous. Marinette switched from pencil to pen, inking the lines. After a few moments of picking colors, she erased the pencil lines, wary of smearing ink, and began to color it in. 

The end result was a red bodysuit with the iconic spots, but only on the chest down to the torso and parts of the arms. The rest was black, possibly reinforced, with red bracers and a lighter black lining. Her boots were red and had a bit of tread on the bottom and led into the shin guards that matched the bracers. The shoulder padding was lined by red and black, but the padding itself wasn’t overly cumbersome. Her collar was black, but had a sort of Mandarin style to the top. The netting was noted to stretch, and was meant to glint in the light. The yo-yo still was at her waist, but the string appeared to be a bit thicker. Overall it was an improvement compared to her current costume.

As she sat back, Tikki spoke up again.

“Marinette...you know you can change the look of your costume right? It all depends on what you want deep down.” The teen looked at the design and nodded. “Do you want to change it now?”

“That sounds nice. But I think I’ll wait a little bit, see how I like the design in a few days.” 

Outside there was a crashing sound, signalling their downtime was over. Marinette turned to her kwami and smiled. 

“Guess we’ll just use the old suit for now. Tikki spots on!” 

In a flash Ladybug was out the balcony trap door, leaving the still drying design on her desk, waiting for the final verdict.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What'd you think?


End file.
